


60 Prompt Challenge (Poofless Version)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: 60 prompt challenge, Fluffy, M/M, Yikes, angsty, foOOR BATTLE, this is gonna take forever get readdy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>60 prompts from a post on tumblr, written for Poofless. I'll try to update it consistently, also, its 2AM. What am I doing with my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromatoSalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromatoSalad/gifts).



> http://saltybumble.tumblr.com/post/141836034339/prompt-list here's the postttt
> 
> dedicated 2 woofulz bc i read her fics and im liek WOW this is pretty,, pretty neat...........i havent written stuff in a while..........time to dive into hell (the novel)

**“Tell me what you want.”**

 

       The annoying sound of the skype call incoming ring, rang through Preston’s ears. He groaned, rolling over, glancing at his laptop which sat half open. Squinting, he looked beside his laptop on his bedside table and read the time.  _ 3:34 AM.  _ ‘Jesus christ, Rob.’

       Preston opened his computer, accepting the call. A sigh of relief came over the line, but before Rob could speak, Preston groaned loudly, speaking with a slight morning voice.

       “You have 60 seconds to tell me what you want.” He growled, laying back down, waiting for Rob’s response.

       “Did I wake you up?” Rob asked, Preston’s only response was to count down aloud, causing Rob to let out a startled noise, quickly redeeming his calm voice.

       “Ok, so, I realize it is like, REALLY late, and you’re probably like, why the fudge is Rob calling me at such an ungodly hour. Well, buddy, I have a quick story for you.” Rob explained. In a quick string of words, Rob explained his whole dilemma. “I may have left Nadia because she helped me realize I am in love with my best friend.”

       Preston sat up, confused and startled by the way he spoke, the only words he caught being ‘left Nadia’ and ‘love’, along with what he thinks was ‘best friend.’

       “Woah, Rob, slow down dude. What did you say?”

       “I’m in Texas.”

       Preston was definitely confused - happy - but confused. “What? Dude, I’m so lost-”

       “Preston, basically, I love you and I have come to profess my love for you because Nadia knew this whole time and if you reject me I have nobody and I also flew down here for nothing please love me.” 

       Albeit the last part was softer, Preston definitely understood this string of words a lot better, now that he was paying attention.

       “Rob, I…” Preston was at a lost for words - he wasn’t sure what to feel. “Where are you?”

       “In the airport.” Rob responded, his voice seemingly shattering at the idea of rejection.

       “Stay there, I’ll be there in a bit. Oh, and Rob?”

       “Yeah?”

             “I love you too.”


	2. Why Didn't You try Harder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suffering ensues. i wrote most of this at 2am so if there are any spelling errors or grammatical errors i am so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the feels

**“Why didn’t you try harder?”**

       Rob rolled over in bed, the pang in his heart recurring at the worst moments. His eyes were half open, and he was wide awake, but the desire to get out of bed was nonexistent. Flashes of the trip to Ireland plagued his mind - Preston crying, Vikk holding him as he watched Jerome escort Rob out of the house, leaving the terrifyingly heartbreaking scene. The only thing that left him in shambles was the constant question; why didn’t Preston try harder? Why didn’t he try to change Rob’s mind? Did he really not care? Was he as heartbroken as Rob was? He felt his eyes prick with water again, and he sniffled, turning over.

       The vibrating sound of Rob’s phone sounded again, and he groaned. Since last night, his phone has been constantly going off, from Vikk, wondering if he was okay. Part of Rob told him to ignore the call, to see if Vikk actually did care to call again. He’s been so insecure lately if people actually cared about him, even though the poking fun was all just bants. Rob sighed, picking up his phone and answering it. Vikk’s sigh of relief came over the line, and he spoke softly.

       “Rob? You’ve been ignoring my calls for a week now. People on Twitter are worried about you, Preston refuses to upload a video until he knows you’re okay.” Vikk rambled, his thick accent still audible through the shitty phone quality.

       “I’m fine dude.” Rob responded, but the crack in his voice said otherwise, and his lack of disguising his sniffles made it very hard for Vikk to believe that his friend was telling the truth.

       “Rob, look, Preston is on his way there. He wants to talk to you. He flew over last night but he’s terribly anxious to come over. He wants your permission.”

       “Sure.”

       “Sure?”

       “Yes, Preston can come over.” Rob replied, sitting up, the feeling of living actually bringing him some joy - and hunger. “I’m just as scared as him, man. I just,” Rob was at a lost for words. “I feel like I fucked up something really good for me.”

       Vikk made a noise of agreement. “Yeah, you did, but-”

       “Oh,  _ thanks  _ Vikk.”

       “Let me finish! You definitely fucked up something good, but Preston is just as heartbroken as you, maybe even more. You can fix it if you really really regret what you did.” Rob considered his words, and let out a soft sob, holding a hand up to his mouth. He could physically feel the pain in his chest - a constant reminder that it might not work, and everything would be over. Preston and him, probably their friendship, the faction videos.. “I gotta go, but I told Preston you said he could come over. He’s on his way.”

       “Thanks Vikk. I appreciate it.” Rob said softly, hanging up the phone without saying goodbye. Sliding out of bed, he walked into the bathroom and stared at himself. He hadn’t shaved, so his face was scruffy. He was wearing a pajama shirt that had stains on it, and his boxers were pretty plain as well. Brushing his teeth, he creamed his face, shaving lazily, not being bothered by the small cuts he made.

       Changing out of his clothes, he threw on a nice t-shirt, and some shorts. He slid into his kitchen lazily, heaving a breath before he started brewing a coffee. Grabbing an apple, Rob draped himself over the couch, taking a bite of his apple, letting his thoughts consume most of his mind. Before his thoughts had the chance to convert over to anxiety and fear, the knock on his door alerted him that Preston has arrived.

       Standing up, Rob waddled over to the door, unlocking and opening it, greeted by an equally bad looking Preston compared to himself that morning - unshaven, greasy, unstyled hair, eye bags, and tear stained cheeks. All Rob wanted to do was hug him, tell him sorry, over, and over.

       But he just stood back, letting Preston find his seat on the couch. Shutting the door, Rob retrieved the coffee, pouring two cups. One for him. One for Preston. Preston found his seat on the couch, staring at the ground, fiddling with his thumps. Rob sat next to him, setting the coffee down on the table. They both spoke at the same time, shaky voices equally.

        “Rob-”

        “Preston-”

        Rob stared at the brunette awkwardly. Preston’s eyes were full of hurt, pain, and probably heartbreak. Maybe Vikk was right - maybe Preston did take the brunt of the situation and blame it all on himself. But the same question from earlier attacked him. Why didn’t he try harder?

        “You go first.” Preston mumbled, sipping the coffee.

        “Okay, uh.” Rob muttered, looking at the ceiling, laying back on the sofa. “I’m really sorry, dude. What I did? Not okay. I fucked up really bad, but there’s, like, one thing that's been bothering me.”

        “Yeah?” Preston asked, looking at Rob.

        “Why didn’t you try harder? Like, when I told you we needed a break, you said no, but I told you yes, and you didn’t try after that - like you didn’t care, you just gave up on me.” Rob huffed, holding back tears. God, this was pathetic.

        Preston was silent, and he turned, looking at the wall. He didn’t respond.

        “Please respond.” Rob begged, turning more towards Preston. He didn’t realize Preston was also crying, tears spilling over his waterline, his lips tucked in a line. “Preston, I…” Rob trailed off, at a loss for words. It seemed they both were.

        “I love you so much, Rob. I was just… I was respecting your space.” Preston mumbled, his voice cracked. He puffed, sniffling a bit as he wiped the tears of his face. “I didn’t know you felt that way.”

        It was Rob’s turn to stay silent, considering his words. Rob looked at Preston in the eyes, their eyes connecting for the first time in what seemed like centuries. Preston’s eyes glanced down, and back at Rob’s eyes. Starting to lean in, Preston’s eyes fell close, and Rob leaned forward, connecting the kiss. His eyes never closed - he couldn’t close them. Not if it meant he might hurt him again when he’s unaware.

        “I’m sorry, babe.” Preston mumbled into the still kiss, pulling away slightly. He stared at his lap, still facing Rob. Rob smiled a bit, leaning forward and kissing Preston with more force, bring a smile to Preston's lips.

                  “I’m sorry too, Pearston.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt want to write a sad eNDING

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST ONE IS PRETTY CUTE BUT UR IN FOR HELL FOR #2


End file.
